Stuck In Avatar: The Last Airbender
by VenaHope
Summary: Mia loved Avatar, loved watching it. Not being in it. What happens when this teen get's stuck in a land full of Benders and weirdos.


I was browsing the shelves of this magic shop. Necklaces, beads, rocks, crystals, and all sorts of things were all over the place, but one particular ring caught my attention.

It was gold with a red gem and two smaller green gems on either side. It was beautiful. I picked it up and tried it on.

"That is cursed." Said a the shop keeper. I looked at her. "Cursed?" I asked. "It will bring you only heartbreak." She said. I went to pull it off. I wouldn't budge, and it started to glow.

"W-what the hell?!" I yelled. I frantically tried to get it off, but my efforts were pointless.

The light spread all over my body, it felt like warmth was spreading all over my body, it was a wonderful feeling, but my terror blocked any pleasant feeling.

Then a white light covers my vision and I found myself, somewhere else.

Woods. I was in the woods.

"What. The. Hell." I stated. How the heck did I get here? Where is here?

I started walking. Might as well find some shelter before dark, I don't wanna get eaten by some bear.

After several hours of walking, I sat down tired. I had dirt all over my aching feet, and I was all sweaty from walking/running through the woods.

I also found out it was bad idea to run in the woods, because spider webs were right at my face level.

I'm pretty sure I took out about seven spider webs while frantically trying to get the spider of my face. Those little guys just popped up out of nowhere!

I was a mess. My hair had decided to look like Merida's in morning. Only with twigs in in, and much more rat nest looking, the humidity taking a tole on my hair.

Oh, yeah, and I had tried to take a nice refreshing tip in a creek.

I got attack by what looked like a cross between a fish and a cat. Brings a hole new meaning to Cat Fish.

Was I in the future after some nuclear apocalypses, where everything is mutant-ed now?

I sighed, whipping the dirt off my face, I do not know how it got there, and feeling ichy all over.

I miss showers.

And air-conditioning.

"You there! Who are you?" I whirled around to come face to face with... Fire Nation people? What are they going to comic con?

"I said." Growled the guy. "Who. Are. You."

"I-I'm Mia." I stuttered. "Who are you?" I asked.

He ignored me, motioning to his comrades. Two of them walked around and grabbed my arms.

"Trying to Escape were you?" He sneered.

What? Escape? This guy is taking his role a little two seriously.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I brought my knee in between one of the guards legs, then quickly turned and did the same to the other one. I grabbed on guards spear thingy, and whacked him in the face, knocking him over.

Then I bolted.

"Get her!" Yelled one of the guys.

I was running with everything I had now.

Then I ran into a spider web.

"Ack, Ugh, Ew! Gross." I whipped it off my face not daring to stop.

First hit the tree next to me.

Holy shit, these guys were for real.

I jumped over a fallen log, glancing behind me. They were hot on my tale.

More fire came at me.

"AH!" I shrieked as some skimmed my arm.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" I chanted holding my burned arm and still running, adrenaline bumping through my veins.

Then, I came across a swinging bridge.

Oh great.

I looked down off the cliff.

Let's see, that's got to be that's got to be a least a hundred feet.

I glance behind me.

Fire Nation or Rope Bridge?

"Bring me her head!" I heard a soldier say.

Bridge it is.

I carefully started to make my way across, but, unfortunately for me, the soldiers had caught up. Must be hard chasing after me in that heavy metal armor. They ran onto the rope bridge.

SHIT.

I started to rush across, but realized I wouldn't make it. There was only one option. I held up the spear which I had held onto, and held it over the rope.

I hacked away at the rope after first securing my feet and other hand in the ropes of the bridge.

After hacking at it for a few seconds, it broke.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I hung onto the rope later, it hit the side of the cliff, the force knocking the breath out of me and making me swing around like a rag doll as clung for my life.

After getting my barrings, I cursed the Fire Nation and started climbing, which all on it's own took a good twenty minutes.

I don't know how Indian Jones did this all the time. Consider me impressed.

When I reached the top, I lay there like limp noodle, exhausted. But I knew I would need to continue until I found a safe place to stay.

After about hour of walking I finally found a nice, village, but I collapsed when I reached the edge. I leaned against the tree, and pasted out.

"Hey. Girl. Wake up." I stirred and look up into the face of... some boy.

He had a oat weed thing in his mouth. That can't be sanitary.

"I'm Jet, who are you?" He asked.

I held back a gasp. Jet. As in the dude who hate fire nation. As in Avatar.

Oh yeah wait, I'm in the Avatar world.

Great. Note sarcasm.

"I'm Mia." I said getting up.

"Hey Mia, don't you know it's bad to sleep outside, especially with the Fire Nation patrolling the Village." He said.

"Oh well, I'm being chased by Fire Goons or was, then there was thing thing with a bridge, and now there all at the bottom of a cliff." I explained.

"Really? That's pretty clever. Say, are you a Bender?" He asked. Shook my head. "Probably not." I said.

"Probably?" He asked.

"I never tried."

Nor to I want to. Around Him anyway.

According to my research, bending may be based off Zodiac Signs.

If it is, then I am a Fire Bender, which, around Jet, would be VERY bad. So no bending attempts until I am a safe distance away from Jet.

"But I don't think I am, my parents weren't." I said. "Plus it would have showed by now."

I stood up. "Anyway, you know anywhere I can get a job?" I asked. Jet nodded. "There's a bakery in town, there looking for help."

Ok, that's good, I can cook, thanks to my Mom.

I go in the direction he pointed in, but soon realized, I needed to fix myself up for job interview.

I asked directions towards the nearest creek, and the person directed me there.

I scanned the area, stripped, and quickly as anything, washed my clothing and myself.

After the cloths had dried, I put them on, praying nobody saw me. I also, tended to my wound from the fire nation.

I walked into the bakery hours later, and asked if the position was still open.

It was, ad from then on, I worked all day, sleeping in tree each night, until the owner found out, and told me to sleep in her barn.

I earned quite enough for me to buy some food each night, little by little I saved up for some clothing.

Clothing was surprisingly cheep. I got a Mulan like outfit, and flats.

I started just keep some money in bag, I spend as little as possible on food. I needed to leave this village. I'd seen Apa fly down somewhere earlier while looking for a bath place, and noted that THIS was the Village Jet was meant to flood. So I had gotten a bag, put what little I had, so a water canteen, some loafs of bread and fruit, a pocket knife, and my old clothing, along with my money.

I had a total of 50 coins.

I had seen Jet a few times. He paid me a visit or two, but only to warn me of what he was gonna do.

I had scolded him, then told him I was gonna leave anyway.

My goal, was to join Team Avatar.

Hey, I got sent to this world for a reason right?

I managed to get out of the Village as it flooded.

Few. Dodged a bullet.

I needed to head to fortune telling Village.

I managed to buy a map earlier on, and had studied it, and found the Village. I'll meet up with the others there.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please Review.**


End file.
